Gift Shop
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Bekerja disebuah toko coklat dan gift awalnya sedikit merepotkan, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari. SasuNaru special dedicated for Valentine's day. Special DedicatedValentine's Day. Warning: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, [SasukeXNaruto], Feel free to leave this page! [14-02-2017 & 10-07-2017] Naruto & Sasuke's Point of View. SPECIAL BONUS SASUNARU DAYS 2017!
1. Chapter 1

**Gift Shop**

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Inspired : Kawaii-kirei - Twentyfive Roses

Diubah dan disesuaikan dengan tema Valentine

Genre : Drama, Frienship & Romance

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto]

Warning : AU, Multi Chapter, Typos, OOC, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

 _Summary_ : Bekerja disebuah toko coklat dan _gift_ awalnya sedikit merepotkan, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari. SasuNaru special dedicated for Valentine's day.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Kau tahu, bekerja disebuah toko sebagai pekerjaan sampingan sebenarnya bukan hal merepotkan. Tapi, akan berbeda jika bekerja di toko coklat dan _gift_ yang identik dengan kaum wanita dan sangat sedikit kaum pria yang berkunjung.

Merepotkan?

Sederhana, jika pengunjungnya adalah wanita atau pria yang menemani wanita-nya, meskipun mereka berkeliling toko lumayan lama, pada akhirnya tahu apa yang harus mereka dibeli. Beda jika pengunjungnya adalah seorang pria. Para pria ini biasanya masih kebingungan tentang hadiah atau coklat atau bentuk coklat jenis apa yang kira-kira dapat menjadi kejutan romantis bagi kekasih-nya. Jadi, pada akhirnya, mereka akan bertanya pendapatku tentang pemberian yang kira-kira membuat gadis-gadis mereka bahagia dan inilah yang membuat aku kesusahan.

Itu hanya coklat! Pilih saja salah satu lalu tinggal pilih dibungkus seperti apa dan masalah selesai, bukan?

Kenapa harus terlalu berpikir?

Oke, aku pria jadi tentu aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ada dikepala para wanita.

Aku yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai pemikiran rumit pada akhirnya harus ikut berpikir keras, membantu menemukan pemberian ter-romantis untuk diberikan pada gadis pria-pria malang itu. Itulah aku, yang mendapat kesusahan karena menuruti kata hatiku yang lemah lembut ini.

 _Yep_ , aku Uzumaki Naruto. Pekerja sambilan disebuah toko coklat dan _gift_ perbatasan kota Konoha.

Serius, aku selalu bernafas sangat lega, jika ada seorang pria memasuki toko, membeli coklat atau _gift_ lalu segera keluar. Sungguh berpikir dan berasumsi tentang kemungkinan apa yang akan disukai dan bagaimana reaksi orang tersebut sangat melelahkan. Tapi, aku butuh uang, jadi tentu saja aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja secara profesional, _kan_?

Hampir semua pengunjung hanya kulihat sekali atau beberapa kali saja. Kecuali beberapa pelanggan setia yang ku ingat, tentu saja mayoritasnya wanita. Pengunjung selanjutnya tidak begitu aku ingat. Tapi, ada seorang pria yang selalu datang berkunjung lagi dan lagi setiap harinya dari beberapa hari lalu. Pria itu berpakaian jas rapi dengan sepatu _pantofel_ mengkilap. Tipikal pengusaha sukses diusia yang masih sangat muda dan dia tampan.

Aku akui.

Pemuda ini sesungguhnya menyebalkan dan aneh...

Itu pemikiran awalku. Aneh karena setiap kali berkunjung, ia hanya berkeliling toko, sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilan telepon lalu berbincang tentang pekerjaan yang tidak aku mengerti. Setelah hampir satu jam, telepon selesai ia lalu menuju ke arahku -karena aku juga bekerja sebagai kasir- untuk membayar sebuah kotak kado persegi hitam dan satu coklat berbentuk kelopak bunga mawar seukuran kotak itu lalu memintaku untuk melipatkan pita berwarna biru dibagian tutup kotak, itu pun hanya menggunakan isyarat setelah aku bertanya panjang lebar.

'Mau sekalian dibuatkan pita?'

Dia mengangguk.

'Pita berwarna apa?'

Dia menunjuk pita berwarna biru polos.

'Pita-nya mau diletakkan dibagian mana?'

Dia menatapku sesaat lalu menunjuk bagian ujung, tidak tepat bagian ujung, sedikit agak ke tengah kotak kado.

Aku mulai membuat pita dan melingkarkan pita ke kotak kado tersebut.

'Seperti ini?'

Dia mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan nominal uang sesuai harga, membayar dan bergegas keluar toko tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Sialan!

Apa bocah sukses ini sebenarnya bisu? Jelas tidak mungkin, sebab tadi dia berbicara ditelepon, bukan? Rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya sampai sekarat karena tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Itu kesanku dipertemuan pertama kami.

Pernah suatu kali sesaat setelah dia selesai membeli, aku pergi ke sudut toko tempat biasanya dia menerima telepon, aku melihat sebuah dompet terjatuh di lantai. Aku membuka dompet untuk melihat kartu identitas pemilik dompet ini, aku sadar pemilik dompet sama dengan pemuda pelanggan berambut unik itu. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya sampai nafasku tersenggal-senggal untuk mengembalikan dompet, tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, sekedar terima kasih juga tidak. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, _teme huh_?!

Kebiasaannya terus berlanjut. Pemuda ini selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya aku mulai berpikir. Betapa beruntung kekasihnya, mungkin Sasuke _teme_ ini tidak banyak berbicara dan berekspresi datar, tapi dia lumayan romantis. Memberikan hadiah coklat setiap hari pada kekasihnya, bukankah itu romantis? Apalagi ini menjelang _valentine's day_...

 _Ah valentine's day,_

Hari yang ditunggu dan menyenangkan bagi hampir sebagian besar orang. Tapi, tidak untukku, sebab hari itu adalah hari tersibuk. Toko akan ramai dikunjungi, jadi aku tidak begitu berharap banyak dihari _valentine_.

 _Oh_ pernah satu hari, karena penasaran, aku bertanya untuk siapa hadiah-hadiah yang sama ini diberikan, bahkan sempat mengakui kalau yang dilakukannya itu romantis. Tapi, rupanya Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar brengsek, _ya_? Dia menyeringai dan balik bertanya apa aku punya alasan khusus bertanya seperti itu? Meskipun itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan, tapi aku hampir saja melempar vas bunga di depanku tepat dikepalanya, sebab seringai dan nada berbicaranya terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Semenjak saat itu, setiap kali membayar, dia selalu tersenyum menyebalkan atau berbuat menyebalkan seperti menatapku lekat saat aku melipat pita.

Aku menyukai tatapan itu, sebenarnya. Tapi, tentu saja aku berbuat seolah tidak menyadari.

Dari semua kejadian-kejadian bersama Uchiha Sasuke ini, ada satu yang paling membekas. Hari itu sedang hujan, dia tidak datang berkunjung lalu dengan alasan tidak jelas, pemilik toko menutup toko lebih larut dari biasanya. Toko yang seharusnya tutup jam 9 malam menjadi tutup jam 11 malam. Aku hampir berteriak frustasi, si pemilik toko sialan ini seenaknya menutup toko jam 11, sedang tugas kuliahku menumpuk. Aku sungguh kesal! Sasuke sepertinya menyadari betapa jeleknya _mood_ -ku hari itu. Dia datang hampir jam 10.20 malam, hanya sebentar, membeli barang yang sama, sebelum akhirnya buru-buru keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tapi kejutan tidak sampai situ, _mood-_ ku berangsur-angsur membaik saat dia kembali lagi dengan sekantong _ramen_ ditangannya.

 _Hey_! Itu _Ichiraku Ramen_ , kesukaanku!

Dia meletakkan di meja kasir lalu bergegas pergi lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan itu membuatku tersenyum sangat lebar.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, ia membeli hal yang sama ditambah satu kotak kado persegi panjang berwarna hitam dan pita yang sama seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kotak kado persegi panjang itu kosong.

Jadi, karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lagi, saat dia selesai membayar, aku bertanya sambil melipat pita.

"Kenapa kau selalu memesan hal yang sama?"

"Bukan apa-apa...-"

Dijawab seperti itu, aku memilih diam dan terus menyibukkan diri untuk melipat pita. Membiarkan dia menatapku dengan lekat seperti biasanya. Saat aku selesai memasang pita dikotak kado dan menatapnya, dia tersenyum. Sejujurnya senyuman itu sangat hangat dan memaksaku untuk balas tersenyum dengan lebar.

"-Itu hanya alasan untuk melihatmu..."

Senyumku luntur berganti dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, darahku berdesir hebat. Dia meraih kotak kado berbentuk persegi panjang dan tersenyum tipis lalu pergi.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah hari itu. Terhitung hampir seminggu. Kotak kado persegi berisi coklat berbentuk kelopak mawar yang tidak dibawanya, aku letakkan di meja kasir. Aku mulai melamun, rasanya mulai merindukan sosoknya. Kadang aku hanya menatap ke arah pintu masuk dan berharap yang datang adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai hari itu tiba...

 _Valentine's day_.

Aku begitu sibuk, bekerja lembur dari pagi sampai jam toko ditutup. Saat aku baru saja ingin membalikkan tanda ' _close_ ' dipintu. Seorang pria berjas muncul dengan kotak kado besar ditangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto- _san_?"

"Ya?" Aku menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Pemberian Uchiha Sasuke- _san_..." Pria itu menyodorkan kotak besar itu lalu bergegas pergi.

Aku membawa benda itu ke meja kasir dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada kotak kado berbentuk persegi dan satu kotak kado berbentuk persegi panjang dengan pita biru yang sangat aku kenal.

Itu kotak kado dan pita dari tokoku dan tentu saja aku ingat karena itu adalah hasil kerjaku.

Aku mulai menghitung.

Empat belas kotak kado persegi dengan coklat berbentuk kelopak mawar di dalamnya. Aku membuka kotak kado persegi panjang, setangkai mawar merah segar terikat pita biru dengan sebuah _notes_ tergantung diujung pita.

 _Setangkai mawar dan 14 buah coklat_

 _Happy Valentine's Day_.

Tertulis rapi di- _notes_.

Aku tersenyum sambil memegang mawar merah itu.

Setangkai mawar merah, ada artinya,

 _Cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

 _Happy Valentine's day y'all~_

Yua lagi kebentur kepalanya jadi pengen buat fic dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, eerrr sebenarnya ngikut gaya Kawaii-Kirei san sih, khekeke. Karena saya suka sekali gaya penulisannya beliau. Mudah-mudahan tetap suka dan nggak merusak karya Kawaii-Kirei san.

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

~14/02/2017~


	2. Chapter 2 : Up

**Gift Shop**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Humor & Romance,

Rating : T (M for language)

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Mild Language, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai Naruto X Sasuke, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

The Gift Shop, Sasuke's Side.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

* * *

~サスケはナルトへ~

Apa yang paling aku benci?

Ikut serta dalam urusan orang lain.

Contohnya saja seperti saat itu.

Aku diseret paksa oleh si pemilik gigi taring terbanyak di dunia alias si gigi hiu, Suigetsu, untuk menemaninya membeli sekotak coklat berbentuk hati bagi kekasihnya.

Aku benci makanan manis. Aku tahu tidak semua coklat itu manis, tapi aroma manis saat masuk toko coklat sudah pasti akan tercium. Tentu saja aku menolak ajakan Suigetsu. Tapi, Suigetsu rupanya pintar memelas soal aku dengan sikapku ini akan merusak persahabatan kami sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi, dengan enggan aku mengantarnya ke toko tempat sepupu kekasihnya, Karin, bekerja. Karin adik tingkat kami saat kuliah dulu, lalu entah bagaimana Suigetsu dan Karin berpacaran padahal hampir sebagian besar waktu bersama mereka dihabiskan dengan pertengkaran.

Lalu kenapa Suigetsu memilih toko coklat dan _gift_ ini? Sederhana ia ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan sepupu Karin.

Akhirnya hari itu aku dengan sangat terpaksa menemani Suigetsu ke toko coklat dan _gift_ perbatasan Konoha yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kantor tempat kami , dari sekian banyak hal menyebalkan yang aku lakukan bersama Suigetsu, hari itu adalah satu-satunya hari yang tidak akan pernah aku sesali.

Sebab, pemuda pirang yang bekerja di toko tersebut, sukses menjeratku.

Menjerat dengan caranya tertawa meski kantung mata dan wajah lelah terlihat jelas. Sekaligus membuatku lupa dengan aroma manis dari coklat.

Pemuda yang adalah sepupu Uzumaki Karin.

Sekilas aku melirik name _tag_ -nya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku tidak mengajaknya berbicara, tapi memperhatikan dari jarak hampir 5 meter saat dia dan Suigetsu berbicara panjang lebar sewaktu pelanggan lain sibuk melihat-melihat barang dagangan, terkadang mereka bertukar tawa.

Aku akui dia juga sangat sabar menjawab beberapa pertanyaan pembeli meski alisnya bertaut kebingungan sesaat sebelum menjawab. Mungkin dia berpikir keras untuk memberi jawaban yang memuaskan.

Itu lucu.

Lalu dia juga sangat telaten melipat kertas kado dan membuat pita dengan rapi. Tangannya bergerak sangat lincah, bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kepada pembeli saat kedua tangannya itu sibuk. Sesungguhnya tanpa dia sadari, sikapnya ini membuatnya terlihat menarik dimata para pembeli.

Aku adalah contoh nyata, pembeli yang tertarik dengannya.

Aku berani bertaruh, pasti ada beberapa pembeli yang sengaja datang berulang kali untuk melihat pemuda ini dan membeli beberapa _gift_ atau coklat hanya sebagai alasan.

 _Well_ , sama seperti yang aku lakukan dibeberapa hari kemudian.

Datang lagi ke toko ini saat waktu istirahat kantor, hanya untuk melihat Naruto.

Hari kedua aku berkunjung, tidak banyak pembeli dan sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibeli. Aku tidak begitu berpengalaman dalam memberi hadiah. Seumur hidup, aku yang diberi hadiah bukan yang memberi hadiah.

Serius!

Jadi, karena aku sampai toko ini tanpa persiapan _gift_ apa yang akan aku beli, akhirnya aku cuma berkeliling toko berbuat seolah masih memilih hadiah yang harus diberikan pada kekasih yang sebenarnya tidak aku miliki juga.

Sejak awal aku langsung tertarik begitu melihat coklat berbentuk kelopak bunga mawar dan kotak kado hitam seukuran kelopak itu saat berkeliling toko. Tapi ini masih terlalu cepat untuk meninggalkan toko, akhirnya aku memilih menelepon Suigetsu dan berpura-pura untuk membicarakan soal pekerjaan.

Sialnya si gigi hiu itu tidak peka jika aku hanya sedang berpura-pura menelepon meski aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti permaian ini. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya dia mengatakan kalau aku lupa minum obat 'penenang' dan menyuruhku untuk membeli dua lusin obat penenang di toko apotik terdekat. Tapi, aku tidak kehilangan akal, aku cukup diam sejenak lalu berbicara seolah masih dalam keadaan menelepon. Lalu berpura-pura melihat telepon, kemudian menelepon sekretarisku dan berbicara soal jadwal yang sebenarnya sudah aku hafal luar kepala. Setelah aku pikir sudah cukup lama bertelepon, aku segera menuju meja kasir untuk membayar barang yang aku pilih, coklat berbentuk kelopak mawar dan kotak kado persegi berwarna hitam.

'Mau sekalian dibuatkan pita?' Dia bertanya padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

'Pita berwarna apa?'

 _Nah_ , aku tidak berpikir kalau dia akan bertanya pertanyaan ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menunjuk pita berwarna biru polos. Tersihir warna bola matanya.

Biru langit.

'Pita-nya mau diletakkan dibagian mana?' Tanyanya lagi,

Aku menatapnya lagi. Ingin melihat sekali lagi mata biru langit itu. Lalu setelah beberapa detik, aku menunjuk bagian ujung, tidak tepat bagian ujung, sedikit agak ke tengah kotak kado.

Dia memang pegawai berpengalaman. Sebab tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, dia mulai melipat pita dan melingkarkan pita ke kotak kado tersebut, ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

'Seperti ini?' Sekali lagi dia bertanya saat selesai melipat pita.

Aku mengangguk puas lalu mengeluarkan nominal uang sesuai harga, membayar dan bergegas keluar toko tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Dia mencibir.

Itu yang sempat terlihat sesaat setelah aku keluar toko. Dia sepertinya kesal karena aku tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya dan aku mendapati diriku tersenyum karena tingkahnya itu.

Hari berikutnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk ke toko itu lagi dan sialnya karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku melakukan kegiatan seperti kemarin lagi.

Awalnya aku kuatir dia akan curiga, tapi dia tetap diam dan melayaniku selayaknya ini pertama kali aku menjadi pembeli. Meski dibeberapa hari awal alisnya berkerut karena barang yang aku beli selalu sama. Sampai rasanya dia sudah hafal dengan keinginanku sebab dia tidak lagi bertanya, tapi langsung melipat pita dan membungkus sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Pernah suatu kali, aku sengaja menjatuhkan dompet ditempat biasa aku menerima telepon. Aku lalu bergegas keluar toko sesaat setelah selesai membayar dan berdiri tepat disamping mobil untuk menunggunya. Waktu itu, aku sangat berharap dia menyadarinya kalau ada dompet terjatuh di toko.

Dugaanku tepat.

Beberapa menit setelah menunggu, Naruto ini berlari dengan langkah lebar ke arahku, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan tanpa berbasa-basi langsung mengembalikan dompetku. Aku menerima dompet itu dan memilih menatapnya. Sejujurnya aku kuatir dia sadar kalau menjatuhkan dompet adalah tindakan yang disengaja. Lega rasanya saat dia tidak menyadari. Jadi, aku buru-buru masuk mobil bahkan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat aku melihatnya dari spion mobil, ia tampak menghentakkan kaki tanda kesal.

Sepertinya aku membuatnya kesal lagi.

Aku tersenyum dalam diam.

Dihari yang ke sekian, aku masih membeli hal yang sama. Mungkin karena tindakanku ini aneh, si Naruto sepertinya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dan langsung bertanya padaku, untuk siapa pemberian ini, bahkan hal yang tidak kuduga sebelumnya dia mengakui kalau yang aku lakukan ini romantis.

Benarkah?

Jadi, karena aku sangat ingin melihat reaksinya, aku menggoda dengan cara bertanya kembali apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan seringai diwajah dan dia benar-benar terlihat kesal, alisnya berkedut.

Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi suka sekali menatapnya atau tersenyum padanya jika pandangan kami beradu. Aku tidak peduli jika senyumanku terlihat seperti menyeringai atau menyebalkan. Itu sudah usaha maksimalku, oke? Meski sering sekali orang berkata kalau senyumanku selalu terlihat seperti seringai dan menyebalkan.

Satu hal yang membuat aku semakin berani menatap Naruto lama karena aku tahu, Naruto sadar jika dia sering dipandangi oleh aku, tapi dia tidak terlihat kesal atau tidak nyaman bahkan ditatap seintens apapun. Aku suka dia yang berpura-pura tetap bekerja di bawah tatapanku walaupun dia berbuat seperti tidak menyadarinya, karena itu membuatku tahu dia juga tertarik padaku.

Sebenarnya aku pernah dengan jelas menunjukkan ketertarikanku. Waktu itu, aku sangat sibuk dengan jadwal kantor. Tiga rapat berturut-turut dilakukan dalam sehari, baru sekitar pukul 10 malam rapat selesai. Sepanjang rapat aku sedikit gelisah, rasanya tidak ingin berhenti dari 'kunjungan wajibku'. Saat istirahat tiba, aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk pergi ke toko itu dan menemui pemilik toko. Aku lalu menghubungi pemilik toko untuk menutup toko lebih larut dari jam biasa jam 9 malam menjadi jam 11 malam. Tentu saja pemilik toko ini menolak, tapi si pemilik toko yang adalah seorang wanti paruh baya, lumayan mengerti akan apa yang aku lakukan dengan alasan kenapa aku meminta hal itu.

Alasannya?

Aku menyukai Naruto dan aku menceritakan kebiasaanku membeli sebuah kotak berbentuk mawar dan sekotak kotak hitam dengan pita biru. Menurut si pemilik toko yang kulakukan membuatnya tersentuh dan akhirnya memenuhi permintaanku.

Pemilik toko itu tidak berbohong. Ketika rapat selesai dan aku bergegas menuju tokonya dan toko itu masih buka. Naruto tampak begitu kesal dari raut wajahnya. Dia menopang dagu dan terkadang berkata sesuatu. Aku tahu dia pasti kesal karena toko tutup lebih larut. Wajahnya juga lelah dan aku merasa bersalah. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera masuk dan membeli coklat berbentuk kelopak mawar dan kotak kado berwarna hitam dan segera keluar. Dia tampak sedikit kebingungan saat aku keluar toko dengan tergesa. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku buru-buru keluar toko untuk menuju ke kedai _ramen_ _ichiraku._ Aku sempat memperhatikan cerita Suigetsu sebelumnya kalau Karin dan Naruto adalah pencinta _ramen_ dari kedai _Ichiraku_ kelas berat. Jadi, begitu masuk mobil, aku menelepon Suigetsu dan bertanya alamat kedai itu.

Aku datang kembali ke toko dengan sekantong _ramen_ , segera menaruh di atas meja kasir dan langsung keluar toko lagi dengan terburu-buru. Sejujurnya aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan dengan tingkah anehku ini. Lebih tepatnya, kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutku seolah tertelan kembali saat dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar saat aku menaruh _ramen_ tersebut.

Itu senyuman yang sangat manis.

Dari tempat mobil parkir, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati pemandangan saat dia dengan lahapnya memakan _ramen_ pemberianku.

Keesokan harinya saat aku kembali ke toko, dia langsung tersenyum saat melihatku masuk toko. Hal itu berlanjut, dia selalu menyambutku dengan senyuman, sampai pada hari itu seminggu menjelang _valentine's day_. Aku membeli tambahan kotak kado berbentuk persegi panjang.

Aku bisa melihat kerutan dikedua alisnya. Saat dia melipat, aku sedikit terkejut saat dia bertanya,

'Kenapa kau selalu memesan hal yang sama?'

'Bukan apa-apa...-' Aku menjeda sejenak ucapanku untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang akan diberikannya. Tapi, dia memilih diam dan terus menyibukkan diri untuk melipat pita. Dia tetap membiarkan aku menatapnya dengan lekat seperti biasanya. Saat selesai memasang pita, dia tersenyum tipis padaku dan aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat yang sesungguhnya jarang aku berikan pada orang lain dan Naruto membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman lebar nan indah miliknya.

'-Itu hanya alasan untuk melihatmu...'

Aku memilih jujur untuk mengatakan alasanku selalu ke toko ini dan senyumannya mendadak hilang saat aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku lalu pergi dengan hanya membawa kotak kado persegi panjang. Dia tidak tahu alasan aku membeli kodak kado berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Aku membelinya untuk diberikan padanya saat hari _valentine_. Sebab, seminggu sebelum hari _valentine_ aku harus keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Hampir seminggu lamanya aku berada di luar kota, dibeberapa waktu aku kehilangan konsentrasiku saat bekerja. Bahkan Suigetsu sampai bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu, sebab menurutnya aku bukan tipe yang akan kehilangan konsentrasi saat bekerja. Suigetsu tidak tahu, aku merindukan Naruto.

Sampai hari itu tiba...

 _...Valentine's day._

Saat aku kembali ke Konoha, aku masih sibuk bekerja seperti hari biasanya sampai malam hari. Aku melirik jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 8 malam, aku lalu segera menuju toko tempat Naruto bekerja bersama supir pribadiku. Sebelum tiba, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli setangkai bunga mawar merah segar dengan pita berwarna biru.

Saat tiba di toko _gift_ tempat Naruto bekerja, aku mengambil kertas _notes_ ku dan mulai menulis, lalu meminta supirku untuk memberikan kotak kado besar berisi kotak-kotak persegi kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat coklat kelopak mawar yang berasal dari toko kecil itu.

Supirku bergegas turun dari mobil saat melihat Naruto hendak membalikkan tanda ' _close_ ' dipintu. Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan supirku, tapi dari ekspresinya aku tahu Naruto kebingungan. Belum lagi supirku juga bergegas pergi menuju ke tempat kami memarkirkan mobil tidak jauh dari toko.

Mata malamku mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Ia membawa masuk kotak kado besar itu dan meletakkan di atas meja kasir. Aku turun dari mobil dan melihatnya dari sudut toko melalui kaca toko itu. Ia membuka kotak kado itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati. Dari gerakan mulutnya, aku tahu dia tengah menghitung dan senyum tipisku mengembang saat aku melihat kotak persegi berpita biru yang aku tinggalkan sebelumnya, diambil dan diletakkan sebaris dengan kotak kado persegi lainnya.

Dia menyimpan kotak kado yang sengaja aku tinggalkan agar dia tidak melupakanku.

Mungkin?

Perlahan dia membuka kotak kado persegi panjang lalu membaca _notes_ yang tergantung diujung tangkai bunga mawar.

 _Setangkai mawar dan 14 buah coklat_

 _Happy Valentine's Day_.

Itu yang aku tulis dikertas _notes_ itu.

Dia tersenyum sambil memegang mawar merah itu dan aku juga ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya menghirup aroma mawar.

Coklat bunga mawar dan setangkai bunga mawar sangat cocok dengan apa yang aku rasakan pada Naruto sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Aku harap dia mengerti bahasa bunga. Sebab,

Setangkai mawar merah, ada artinya,

 _Cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

Wah, terima kasih banyak buat _review_ _chapter_ sebelumnya. Jadi saya buatkan dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Mau dibuat sekuel lagi... Errrr... Masih menyesuaikan tingkat kerajinan saya yang sudah sangat tipis... Mudah-mudan _chapter_ ini tetap menarik.

Dan fic ini spesial untuk merayakan,

 **SASUNARU'S DAYS 2017!**

Yey!

Long last SasuNaru..

.

.

.

* * *

Q & A

Q : Biybuy

A : Ini udah bisa dianggap sekuel? Hehehe

Q : Aiko Vallery

A : Hepi vals day juga *udah lewat jauh ya?* Hepi SasuNaru day aja ya~

Q : Diena Luna no Azalea

A : Masih mengumpulkan mood buat sekuel. hehehe

Q : Cinya

A : Thankyou koreksinya. Sudah diperbaiki~

Q : Melon-kun

A : Ummm... Sekuel masih dipertimbangkan. Entah saya memang suka cerita yang nanggung.

Q : Versetta

A : Terlalu cute ya buat Sasu? XD tapi saya pengen buat Sasu sesekali cute gitu~

Q : TemeLoveDobeChan

A : Yey! Sudah dibuat dari sudut pandangan Sasuke~

Q : uchiwani

A : Belum ada ide buat sekuelnya, haha.

Q : Kyootecute

A : Sekuel masih tergantung ilham dan rajinnya saya, hehe.

Q : rinb

A : Dipertimbangkan ya sekuelnya TTATT

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers**_ :

biybuy, Aiko Vallery, Shflynie, Diena Luna no Azalea, seilurou, shirota strain, cinya, Wu Yong Joon, Melon-kun, KiriKatsudonRE22, versetta, negisama, Reina Putri, D, TemeLoveDobeChan, jeon nay, uchiwani, Kyootecute, rinb. Kyuko93, amura, dan dephdeph.

Ada yang terlewat?

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review, follow_ dan _favorite._ Sampai jumpa~

Selanjutnya silahkan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

 _ **See ya...**_

~10/07/2017~

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

 _ **-**_ **Yua-**


End file.
